


things you might enjoy

by Mayleene



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dates, Dating, Fluff, Love Simon, M/M, The Greatest Showman, actually, baekyeol goes to college, cuz its just fucking great, my first, reference of love simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayleene/pseuds/Mayleene
Summary: "i kissed a girl and i didn't like it"





	things you might enjoy

under fucking construction

**Author's Note:**

> it's midnight. i'm bored  
> and im craving for baekyeol fluff halp
> 
> and yes, thats a greatest shoman reference cuz why not. ;)


End file.
